Talk:Wintersday 2008
Peppermint Candy Canes Are these not being included in the event unlike last year? or were they accidently forgotten? and should the mini polar bear be added as well considering it's an item they said would be coming back? DeathByAnArrow 02:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Excellent question. I think they forgot to put them on the event page last year as well, but they were still ingame. Of course, I may be fabricating memories at this point, but... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: yeah, i remember something like that to. i was like NO PEPPERMINT CANDCANES?!?!?!! and then it turned out they were in game, so i guess the best solution is to wait until friday when the event starts and update when we know for sure? :)DeathByAnArrow 03:04, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::They hint at the return of the polar bear on the page at guildwars.com. So will I be farming my ass of, or won't I? (foolish me) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Yeah Lindsey ( or regina, whichever works with the live team) said it would be back and to accquire it you will have to do same as last time. Durga Dido 07:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Rainbow CandyCanes too! Is someone going to add links to all the Collectors too? ...I'm in the Eye right now looking at a some Erich d00de who gives you Rainbow Canes for just 2 Charr Carvings. LoL, That's awesome --'ilr' (19,Dec.'08) :"We" can't do evreything, so we rely on "you" to add info to the wiki. Basically, if you've got info, go ahead and add it. —Dr Ishmael 21:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hence why I added them then headed on here! User:Kellog i remember now why i freaking HATE this event!! i just totally suck at snowball games. just tried for about the 30th time and still died in that dang quest snowball. and, of course, u gotta complete the quest and f'ing WIN to move forward. :First of all, please sign your comments with four ~'s. Secondly, no one's making you participate in this event. If you hate it, feel free to ignore it. Also, if you're having trouble with the snowball quest, there's a fairly easy way to do it (I failed the first few times too, until I did this): Get a friend or trusted guildmate to do it with you. Don't try to bring a h/h. Stand back and let the npc's fight it out. Now comes the sniping time. "Pull" one hostile npc by using a snowball so they put up ice fort, then back up. They will run out of their fort, you put up yours, and nuke them to KO. Wash, rinse, and repeat. It's slow but steady, and with two people working steadily at different NPC's (or, even better, nuking the same one), it goes by pretty quickly. Good luck! Ailina 20:30, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Quests Section When is this being added in? or is the information being processed first and then added altogethor DeathByAnArrow 20:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Done. The official announcement implied that all old quests are available again, so I copied them over (but fixed up the formatting). Add new EotN quests as you find them. —Dr Ishmael 20:49, 19 December 2008 (UTC) NPCs Do we add all of them? N Segick 21:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) No Rift Warden What gives? 02:08, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :They show up later. Jink 03:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::We don't know for certain they will show up with thier quests so why has it already been added to the Wintersday '08 page? :::Because the official page on the GW website (linked at the bottom of this article) says the quests will be available again. —Dr Ishmael 05:07, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::The Wardens have arrived. That is all. —Dr Ishmael 21:05, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::: REALLY!? Aaahhhh!! (Thank you :P ) Durga Dido 21:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bug Added bug description, Don't know how to best word it. Enjoy editing. If removing edit, Please send a note as to why. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 04:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Lucky points I am hearing different things from different people and it was not noted on the wintersday 2007 page or discussion: Do you get lucky/unlucky points from this version of 9 rings? 06:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, you do get lucky/unlucky points from this version. I remember vividly I did other years. --Pixelz 13:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Any guesstimate to when Nine Rings is starting? 18:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Tonic Makers? Where are they? Did we just copy/paste that from last years? I've looked all over Kamadan and LA, and I can't find either one. I certainly hope the frozen ecto will have a use this year... don't want that gunk clogging up my Xunlai. Qing Guang 07:19, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I did just copy and paste them from last years as they were with the rest of the collectors who are here - I checked the normal collectors but completely forgot to check for the tonic people! Kellog 08:54 21 December 2008 (GMT) :They'll pop up sometime. Wintersday has only just started. It's been that way all along. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::They've appeared. At least in LA Drop Rate I think its more like 5% per foe per item... not 5% for a drop.... i farm vaettirs in jaga moraine and i get up to 10 drops from 60 foes usually in HM... and i know HM has no effect.... cheersHumble Servitor 11:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) "Getting the hat you want" I think we need to decide where to put information about odd-Grenth/even-Dwayna information as currently its on the page twice Kellog I want this hat This one. But knowing Anet and last year's let down... we'll get something awful.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:08, 31 December 2008 (UTC)